


Charlie

by yeahmytoastissoggysowhat



Category: Original Work
Genre: But there might be more, Character Introduction, Drugs, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, bad language, but that means I have to give him angst, he's my baby and I love him, it happens to all of them, it's not graphic but.... you know, there's one f-bomb for sure, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahmytoastissoggysowhat/pseuds/yeahmytoastissoggysowhat
Summary: Charlie goes to his older brother's party in an attempt to get to talk to his crush.
Kudos: 3





	Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> I gave this an underage warning because I guess it's a high school party but it can be college if you want. I don't outright say any ages and don't have strong feelings about the matter but everyone involved is over the age of sixteen. Enjoy!

He’d been excited to go to Jay’s party. He thought of it as a chance to get closer to his brother -well, he supposed they weren’t actually brothers anymore but that wouldn’t change how Charlie felt about him. Of course Wyatt had been pissed about the whole thing, flat out refusing to go, until Charlie texted Sane and told Wyatt he’d be there. If he were a little more honest, Charlie would admit that he was mostly excited to see Tillian there. If he were even more honest, he would find the courage to talk to him about more than just giant hissing cockroaches.

The two of them sat on the floor of the basement. The living room was thrumming with music and chatter and Charlie had been, embarrassingly, overwhelmed until Tillian suggested they go somewhere quieter. So here they sat in front of a plastic tank watching Charlie’s Madagascar cockroaches lounging on leaves under their heat lamp.

“Velma’s usually pretty social but she’s been hiding more since she lost her leg,” Charlie was saying, removing the lid of the tank. “Freddie and Shaggy will probably also be down here but that’s because they always hide.” He lifted a faux log and showed Tillian the underside where three pearly black insects nestled together. Gentle hisses erupted when he extended a finger towards them but he was able to scoop Velma out of a crevice and show her to Tillian, pointing out her missing leg. “They can get pretty brittle, which makes them break really easy.”

There was a moment of hesitation but Tillian took Velma into the palm of his hand, flinching when she hissed during the exchange. “Why is she mad at me?”

Charlie giggled as he watched the interaction, as Tillian’s concern turned into fascination. “She’s mad at being woken up.”

“Why are you having Jay make her a new leg?”

The question took Charlie by surprise. “Because… I feel bad with her missing one. And Jay needs the practice for his engineering class.”

Tillian shrugged as he laid his palm out for Velma to crawl out onto a fake leaf. “Wouldn’t it be easier for him to make a leg for, like a dog or something?”

Tension was quickly forming in the back of Charlie’s head. “You want him to cut off a dog’s leg?”

“No! What? No, dogs are just… I don’t know, bugs are so small. No one hardly notices them. It’d be better for him to engineer a leg for a more common animal, you know?”

Charlie quickly stood, latching the lid onto the tank and hoisting it to his chest. “No, Tillian, I don’t know.” Tillian started to stand but Charlie spun on his heel and rushed out as fast as he could with the tank in his hands.

He found himself in the backyard behind Jupiter’s enclosure, his cockroaches sitting in his lap. Yes, there was the gnawing concern of the inside of their enclosure falling below their ideal temperature but Charlie was preoccupied with wiping his face. He probably got out of there before Tillian could see him start to cry but he was still angry and embarrassed and confused. Why would Tillian say no one notices bugs when Charlie clearly has? Did Tillian think he was just… no one? Was he overreacting?”

“Hey bud, you okay?”

Startled, Charlie jolted and clutched to tank, only faintly hearing a few protesting hisses as he stared up at the boy who had appeared beside him holding a red Solo cup. His strong build and styled dark hair made him look devilishly handsome. He wore a football jersey and in the back of his mind Charlie recognized him as one of the players at Jay’s school. The boy cocked his head, a crooked smile sliding across his features, and Charlie flushed as he realized he was staring. He quickly shot his gaze down to his bugs and fumbled with his words.

“I, uh, I’m- it’s-” he cleared his throat, suddenly very self conscious. He was just caught crying to six cockroaches, alone in the dark, dressed like a fool. Biting his lip, he pulled his legs under himself. He wouldn’t normally wear fishnet stockings under a pair of shorts, but Alina had insisted that it made his whole form look great and Tillian would be drooling over him all night. She said the cut-off tee with the snarky slogan made him look confident but Charlie felt the complete opposite. He felt cold. Suddenly a warmth was draped across his shoulders and he looked up to find the boy had knelt beside him and draped his jacket over his shoulders. A football jersey, just like in those cheesy romance movies Rose talked about. He flushed darker than he thought he could.

“I’m Jason.” When he was met with silence, Jason continued. “You know there’s a party going on inside, right? And you are way too pretty to be out here by yourself.” A finger was hooked under Charlie’s chin and blue eyes met brown.

Flustered, Charlie pulled away. “Pretty? I wouldn’t- I dunno- it’s um- thank you.”

Jason’s expression dripped amusement. He nodded to the tank. “Whatcha got there?”

Charlie found himself perking up. “They’re my cockroaches. I mean, they’re my pets. Did you know that cockroaches are very clean? Actually, they tend to think that we’re the gross ones and will usually clean themselves after making contact with us. At least, that’s true for house cockroaches, but these are Madagascar hissing cockroaches so I don’t know if they work the same. I like to hold them so I’d be a little sad if that were the case-” he took a breath, realizing he was rambling. He opened his mouth to apologize but Jason was lifting the tank off his lap and setting it in the grass.

“You really know your stuff. Here.” Charlie was handed the cup and he hesitantly took it, cautiously eyeing its contents. Jason laughed. “It’s just soda. Coca-cola, if that’s alright.”

A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth and he took a sip. “It’s fine. Thank you. I’m Charlie, by the way.”

“Charlie.” His name sounded new and exciting in someone else’s mouth. “Can I kiss you?”

He nearly choked on his gulp of soda, swallowing quickly and coughing into his elbow. His head was suddenly spinning with nerves. He was planning on kissing Tillian tonight, but Jason was handsome and clearly interested so… one kiss wouldn’t hurt. He nodded, feeling his heart flutter when Jason’s hand met his cheek, gently guiding their faces together. His eyes squeezed shut as soon as their lips met. The kiss itself was nice, just their lips pressed together for maybe three seconds before Charlie pulled away. Kissing Jason wasn’t bad but he couldn’t stop thinking about Tillian.

“I should, um…” his voice trailed as he was hit with a wall of dizziness. He tried to stand but fell back down, his limbs moving uselessly as he tried to keep himself sitting up. “I don’t- I can’t-” he slurred and suddenly Jason was on top of him, helping him up.

Except he wasn’t. His breath came hot and loud in Charlie’s ear. “It’s okay, I’ll take care of you.”

When the gravity of the situation hit Charlie, it was too late. He’d accepted a drink from a stranger while completely alone. No one knew where he was or when they should expect him to be back.

He tried to pull away but could only flop his head to the side. He tried to call for help but could only moan and mumble. He tried to cry but could only stare blankly. He felt hands at his shorts, his button and zipper being undone. He felt his legs being spread, his neck being kissed, his body being touched. He felt a horrible intrusion and managed a shuddering breath, his heart pounding in his chest. He felt fear of what was happening and of what was going to happen. People are usually killed after this. If not killed, definitely beaten and if not that, no doubt they’d be scarred for life. A pain unlike any he’d felt before ripped through his body and Jason groaned in his ear. But as quickly as it started, it stopped.

In his haze, Charlie was able to register Jason being pulled off of him and thrown to the side. For a brief moment, he thought he saw Tillian but then his vision was obscured by Alina. He tried to remember to be embarrassed about his exposure but when he looked down he was already redressed. When had that happened? When did Jason become so bloody? When did all these people get here? Tillian appeared again, this time with complete certainty. He sat on top of Jason, beating him mercilessly while the latter tried to defend himself. But Tillian was bigger and stronger and much angrier. When Jason brought up an arm to block a hit, Tillian easily ripped it to the side and hit his exposed face. Charlie absently thought about how he had expected himself to be killed but now it was looking like Jason was the one in trouble. At least he was, until Tillian’s brother appeared and yanked the boys away from each other and talked him down. Tillian was still fuming and shaking when Charlie last saw him, but he blinked once and opened his eyes to find himself in Jay’s bedroom.

He scrambled into a sitting position then slammed back down into his pillow when his body reminded him of the throbbing pain within him. The pain brought back memories of the night before and he was sobbing before he could stop himself. How could he have been so stupid? He cried about the pain, about being taken advantage of, about how he felt he deserved it all for having been so dumb in the first place. He cried himself hoarse, frantically sending away anyone who tried to check on him. He cried until he could no more and he laid in silence, staring at the wall until he would inevitably fall back asleep.

The door creaked open but he couldn’t find the energy within himself to ask to be left alone. Maybe if he ignored them, they would get the message and go away.

“Charlie.” Tillian’s voice cracked and he was by the bedside before Charlie could decide whether or not he wanted to see him. But as soon as he came into view, his mind was made up.

Amidst a flurry of apologies and “are you okay”s, Charlie whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” Charlie thought Tillian was going to bark out a laugh at the absurdness of his apology but he started to cry instead. “I’m sorry. I am so fucking sorry. I shouldn’t have let you be alone when you were upset. Even if you didn’t want to see me, I could’ve told Alina to go be with you but I just- I am so sorry Charlie.”

Maybe he was still tired. Maybe he still had some of that drug in his system. Maybe he was tired of being alone. For whatever reason, Charlie mustered up the courage to reach out and tug Tillian’s sleeve, encouraging him into bed alongside him. There was a split second of hesitation before the boys clung to each other like their lives depended on it. Charlie’s arms snaked around Tillian’s waist and latched onto his shoulders as if he were the only solid thing in his life. Which, at this time, he was. Neither remember who started it, but in the next instant, they found themselves frantically kissing each other. Hands met hair and hips and Charlie reveled in it all until he felt a hand against his cheek and he jolted away.

“I’m sorry,” he sputtered, “it’s just- last night- when it- he-“ He shook his head, unable to find the words. Just a simple “Doing that reminds me of him, please stop” is all he needed but he couldn’t get it out. But he didn’t have to. Tillian pulled away and instead rested his hand on Charlie’s upper arm.

“It’s okay,” he murmured, as if raising his voice would scare Charlie away all over again, “It’s just me. I’m here.”

It was this reassurance that prompted Charlie to face this fear. With shaking fingers, he took Tillian’s hand and guided it back up to his cheek, maintaining eye contact all the while. If he couldn’t find his words, he would show him instead. It’s okay when it’s you. To emphasize his point, Charlie turned his head and placed a kiss on Tillian’s palm. Tillian sucked in a breath and pulled Charlie’s head to his chest, obscuring the smaller boy’s view from the tears pricking his eyes.

“I’m here,” he repeated, running his fingers through Charlie’s hair, “and as long as I’m here, I’ll make sure nothing bad happens to you.”

Charlie only nodded, working his arms back around him, breathing in his scent. He knew their journey together would be difficult, even if last night had never happened. But laying there in Tillian’s arms, at long last, he knew they’d make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first work on here! Everything I post will be my original characters -either origin stories or little splurbs I think of. Hope you enjoyed reading about Charlie!


End file.
